We Met In a Cellar
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Or the one where alphas are illegal and put in work camps, Erik escapes only to be caught by Charles' step-father on their property and tied in a cellar. The man then uses the opportunity to humiliate his step-son who had just gone into his first heat and throw him down as well. He never expected the two to hit it off after fucking. Warning: Non-graphic smut,mention mpreg(no bbies)


Sitting up with a quick gasp escaping his throat Charles panted softly and took in his surroundings. He found himself in the cellar of his families barn that they had repurposed for heats, it wasn't homey or quaint but suitable for someone going crazy out of their mind with the need to breed. With alphas being outlawed and enslaved by the work camps as laborers that left the cellars only use for omegas.

The room was made out of concrete and was small, scattered hay covered the entire floor as the small ground level window let some sunlight flood inside. The lantern that had been tossed in with him the previous night had long since burned out and the door behind him locked shut as well. A shift in the small cot beneath the young man broke Charles out of his thoughts, looking down at the dimmed figure laying beside him and holding onto his waist.

An alpha. The identifying numbers just barely visible on the man's arm were unmistakable, no one else in the world held tattoos like that other than alphas which had long ago all been sentenced to be enslaved at the camps. Not that it was something a pacifist like Charles agree with but it had been law for almost one hundred years and things of that nature were not changed easily or quickly.

With his heat sated for the time being, evidence of that by the sticky and dried feeling between his legs, Charles had time to look over his new and very first lover. Handsome from what he could tell in the lack of good light, hard jawline and young, probably closer to Charles' own age even but hard to tell. Though he briefly remembered everything last night having been consensual and feeling wonderful the brunette had a feeling last night had been a first for each of them, and not only in the prospect of being between an omega and alpha.

Closing his eyes the memories ran through his mind quickly.

 _Caring for his heat had been forbidden by his step-father. It had happened suddenly and without warning, as most first heats did. His step-father had not seemed happy and ordered him locked in his room immediately and without anything to help relieve him, ordered him not to touch himself or there would be consequences. The next several days had been a blur of heat trance, people bringing him food and water but not staying long before locking the door behind them again._

 _Finally, on the third day Charles had thought he would go crazy forever writhing in bed and rutting against his hand or the pillows through his trousers and soaking his sheets through with his gushing slick that refused to stop leaking._

 _His step-father had burst into his room late at night and grabbed him by the arm roughly, dragged him outside to the barn. Never had a thought crossed Charles' mind that the man would be taking him out back to have his way with him, they hated each other too much to ever touch each other in such an intimate way even to spite the other._

 _Instead he had been tossed down into the cellar beneath the barn with a single lantern exposing the room and a strong scent hitting Charles' nose. All control had left his body at that point as he stood and approached the alpha tied to a single and unsturdy wooden chair, bruises barely visible along his face from a beating he'd taken while having been captured._

 _With shaky hands Charles had undone the other's belt and slipped his hand into the fabric to pull out a hard erection that made his mouth water with want. "I-I'm sorry." he had muttered, apologizing for what his body had been about to do without permission. Until he heard a gravely voice say back with determination, "Hurry up." It was said like an order and not one of disdain._

 _Having moved slowly at first something broke in Charles' mind, he had been given an order and snapped to it. Practically tearing off his own trousers and underwear alike before straddling the stranger's lap. Moments later an intense pleasure shot through his body and only flashes of movements, hands clinging to one another, his body being pressed against the cold floor and then something softer, his body being pulled into different positions._

There wasn't any anger in Charles' mind towards the alpha on the cot with him, they both were young and had been privy to their instincts. Instincts that neither of them had dealt with before or been trained to with all alphas having been locked away with no omega contact and omega's living lives in an omega and beta filled life.

He was positive that had been his step-father's intention, throw him into the cellar and let the alpha have his way with Charles and possibly curse him with a child. Though Charles would love any child of his own the same could not be said for society who had quite the anti-alpha view. They had been imprisoned long ago after being ruled over by said alphas in a harsh type of society, omegas had practically been sex slaves.

Having children with alphas had become a huge faux pas as mating with them increased the chances by quite a great deal that the child would also be born and show as an alpha, one that would one day have to become imprisoned in the already crowded camps. So as it were, mating with alphas was also very looked down upon and after last night Charles reeked of having been mated with a very strong and non-beta scent.

Charles had heard rumors of high-class families such as his own having purchased alphas as pleasure toys for kinky omegas and now the world would think such of Charles Xavier in just one sniff.

Shaking his head the young omega tried to forget all of those worries, when had he ever cared what others thought of him? He was the weird kid at school that thought alphas should be reintegrated with society and not subject to slavery after all, that was in fact why he wasn't quite angry with the alpha in his bed either. Neither of them had been put there by choice and though Charles couldn't say he was without regret he certainly wasn't spiteful.

Not having realized the pair of eyes that had been gazing at him for several long moments Charles was brought back to his aware senses when calloused fingers roughly pulled and pushed him down into the springy cot and a larger figure hovered over him. "Ah! Unhand me!" He cried out and tried to pull his wrists from their entrapment.

He wasn't released but the alpha's grip loosened with less pressure, becoming gentler just as his eyes did suddenly. "I uh..." he seemed almost at a loss for words as Charles had quickly become as well. "I apologize if I hurt you last night. Just you-...you fell down here and you were soaking wet and then you pulled my pants open! And then you undid the restraints and-!" having adjusted one hand to let go of Charles' wrist and hold into the bedsheets the alpha was silenced when Charles touched a finger to his lips.

"It's ok, you didn't hurt me. I'm also sorry that you got thrown into this however you did." Charles said back. He had never heard or smelled an alpha before but he had heard stories, horror stories about them. How they were animals in human skin that would dominate anyone they could, including weaker alphas if possible. Biting, violent and rage filled creatures is what he had heard.

None of those things he had seen so far described the one rigidly looking down at him. Perhaps a bit rough around the edges but not violent, no movements to dominate Charles other than being pinned to the cot which Charles suspected was more out of wanting to assure his apology got across than anything else. "If you feel guilty for anything then I fully forgive you for it, I'm not angry with you."

A relief washed over the alpha and his shoulders relaxed and then he rolled over to lay next to Charles but turned his head so that their eyes still met. "When you let me out of the chair last night something came over me, I couldn't stop myself from wanting you so badly and you didn't tell me to stop." Despite being forgiven he still sounded as if he felt some guilt over the previous night.

"My name is Charles, Charles Xavier."

"...Erik. I can't remember my last name, it's been a long time since I've used it." the alpha said, his hand moving to cradle Charles' bony hip and tilting his head to nuzzle the younger teens shoulder. "Sorry I...I feel like I never want to stop holding you. You're so pretty and soft to touch." It occurred to the omega then that Erik had recently been in a camp, it had probably been a long time since he'd been touched in a way that wasn't violent or work-related.

Even with the sun rising the window wasn't large enough to roll much light in and Charles was thankful the blush growing over his freckled cheeks probably wasn't seen. "You're um...getting excited, down there." he gestured to Erik's groin.

"I'm sorry." the other apologized instantly and began withdrawing his touch worrying that it might be misconstrued as sexual.

"Don't be Erik, here." the omega turned on his side away from Erik and slowly lifted a leg as an invitation. "M-My heat is still driving me nuts and you're..." he swallowed hard on the lump forming in his throat, "You are quite pleasant to the senses. I wouldn't mind if you..." There was a pregnant pause between them before Erik spooned up behind him on his own side and ghosted his fingers along Charles' hip.

Nuzzling Charles' shoulder he breathed in the gentle scent of the man he held close and Erik positioned himself to slowly sink into the other's slick and wanting hole. "Tell me if I should stop, fuck you feel good..." he groaned. "I'll be careful like last night not to knot." Erik promised and Charles was grateful for that. Even with limited knowledge of sex between omegas and alphas he knew that the conception rate jumped sky high when knotted.

Neither man was sure how long they went at it, it felt like an eternity and yet only seconds at the same time. Unlike last night Charles wasn't in his heat-crazy trance that his step-father had forced him into and was able to enjoy the sex and remember every moment of it. Every thrust that spiked a pleasure through his veins, every needy noise his lover let whine from his throat and every soft kiss pressed to the back of his neck throughout their activities.

They cuddled in their post-coital glow, both of them coated in a layer of thin sweat and each others fluids. Charles ran his hand gently through Erik's mussy and curly hair affectionately as the other seemed to revel in those sort of touches. Sure that his step-father would not return for him for at least another day so that his heat would be long gone Charles couldn't help himself but to curiously ask questions.

"How did you come to be down here?"

Not minding the question Erik breathed out normally, "I escaped from my camp and wandered for a while before your father-"

"Step-father." Charles corrected immediately.

"Right, your step-father found me wandering close to your property. I put up a good fight but he had a gun, didn't feel like dying and then he tied me up and locked me down here. Not long after you arrived."

"He's such a brute, I swear he should have been born an alpha with the way he acts and tries to dominate everyone around him." the omega snarled with obvious disdain. "Bastard acts like he should rule the world."

"Betas aren't all that different than alphas, just born without as many pheromones that cause us to act a little more...rashly." Erik admitted, "I've seen my fair share of betas but you're the first omega I've ever met. I thought the stories were just stories but you really are enticing in every way to my senses yet...I could never imagine just using you for sex like some people in the camps had suggested."

At the mention of such a thing Charles stopped the soothing run of his hand through Erik's hair, which made the other audibly whine and push his head against Charles' fingers in want of more attention. "How could I ever want that? You could have left me tied to the chair in fear and used me, instead you trusted me and let me free. You could have hated me for what we did, instead you're here talking to me. Charles you have so much more kindness and open mindedness that I've seen in the last day than I've ever experienced in the camps from anyone."

"What exactly did they say about omegas in the camp?" the younger couldn't help himself but to ask.

"Stupid things. That omegas are greedy for anything that makes them feel good, money, gifts, and especially sex. They're made out to be sex demons like in a fairy tale and not just by some of the alphas, the beta guards put fuel to the fire constantly and told us stories. I never bought too much into them but now I know even better." A smile spread across Erik's lips and he kissed twice and chastely against Charles' chin.

As if for a reward of saying the right thing Charles' fingers began massaging his scalp again. "I'm happy you think that way. I don't want you to go back to that place..." Part of Charles was worried that all of the feelings flying around the room were just a result of them being young and never having met the opposite scent. Maybe that had been one of the reasons for alphas being thrown away and never looked at again, the connection between the alpha and omega caused them to attach quickly and think unrealistically.

The only way to know would be to spend some time apart and let Charles' head clear from his leftover heat and sudden love struck heart.

"I'd like not to go back either but if I do, I won't blame you. It'll be your step-father's fault." A thought came to Charles' mind and he blinked, his eyelashes tickling Erik's skin where his head rested. "Last night...you're strong and smart, why didn't you just find a way to escape?"

"I didn't want to stop holding you." came the immediate answer.

Moisture gathered in Charles' eyes as he smiled widely and playfully shoved the other's shoulder. "You're ridiculous! So you're risking going back to the camps because you want to continue to have sex with me for another day?" Sitting up Charles couldn't help but to smile, his home life hadn't been the most loving in quite some time so everything Erik said seemed to strike him in just the right place to melt his heart.

"Not just the sex, like I said I enjoy everything about you so far. You're kind, soft, warm, you call me by my name instead of a number. Is it wrong to want to hold onto a nice memory before going on the run again?" Putting it that way did seem more realistic in Charles' mind and he found himself surging forward.

Laying himself now flatly against Erik's firm chest the omega kissed the man under him warmly, holding the sides of his face to ensure his kiss was met properly. "I want to do it again, please Erik!" Grinding himself down into his lover to press their erections together to show how serious he was. "I don't want to forget this either so..so show me what you've got."

After another long bout of sex they were both left shaking lightly in post-orgasm and Charles' legs planted firmly on each side of Erik's trim waist. "Th-That was even better th-than this morning, you're getting g-good at this." The smaller man was left blinking rapidly when he heard a loud growl from one of their stomach's and then realized it was not his own. "Shit you must be hungry, you said you were wandering around for a few days before being thrown down here weren't you?"

Nodding Erik leaned his head back lazily into the thin cot and closed his sea-green eyes, "I've been hungry for longer, I'll be ok."

Even being reassured it didn't make Charles happy to know Erik was going hungry, or that he had gone hungry like this before. He could see that under the normal alpha exterior that Erik had quite a kind soul, a lovers soul not a monsters made for dominating and fucking. Just someone longing for something to hold onto and love.

"Charles." Erik called and pulled the omega down to lay on his chest, "Why don't we run away together? I'd protect you and I'd never force you to do anything, never show you unwant." he promised with every fiber of his heart.

Charles could feel his heart flutter at just the thought. "I could talk to my step-father, I'm sure he wouldn't refuse my want to buy you. He loves making me look like a freak to the world and trying to embarrass me and there's nothing as anti-society as having an alpha lover." He felt the alpha stiffen under him, he knew that Erik wanted to be truly free and not just swap one prison for another type. So with a quick intake of breath he said softly.

"I'll come with you."  
"I'll stay with you." Erik's voice said at the same time. Then a quick, "What?" from each of them. "You first." the alpha insisted.

"I said I'll come with you, if that's what you really want Erik. I can't ask you to remain enslaved just for my wishes of staying somewhere well pampered and cozy." biting his bottom lip the omega pushed himself closer against his lover's chest. "I'm usually much more rational, I've never considered running away in my life."

"Hah, I'd say you've come to your senses on the contrary. I can see that you aren't treated as you should be here, evidenced by your step-father torturing you with your first heat and locking you in somewhere to be taken advantage of." he didn't return the offer to stay as he had before which didn't seem to bother Charles who just nodded against his chest.

"Let's play along for a little while though shall we? Enough time for me to get some money, supplies and think of a safe place we could run off to." the brunette suggested. "No one knows you're here so when we leave we can do so with a clean trail behind us."

Hugging Charles tighter to his chest the alpha breathed in his gentle and warm scent and said with a gleeful tone, "You're so smart. Smart and beautiful, what more could I ask for in someone to spend my life with?"

"I suppose we are mates, aren't we?" the younger man breathed out with embarrassment laced in his tone. "I promise to take care of you Erik, within my power I'll never let anyone hurt you."

They talked on and off and just enjoyed each others company and soft caresses and that evening the cellar door burst open, a bit of moonlight showing the way down the steps. Kurt, Charles' step-father, stomped his way down and over to his step-son before grabbing his arm and yanking him out of the cot and Erik's arms. An urge to fight rose in the alphas blood as he stood, hands clenched tightly and unashamed of his naked body. "Hey-!" but was silenced by Charles shaking his head and silently reminding him with their eye contact about the plan they'd discussed.

"You smell disgusting, come with me you little trollop!" The rough treatment didn't stop and soon Erik was left alone, locked in the cellar with no light for the evening, a growling stomach. His thirst for water quenched by the bucket they'd discovered that was filled with fresh water in the corner, and an empty one for them to relieve themselves in. His thirst for water quenched, but not his want to hold Charles again. He longed to have the omega return to his arms.

Charles on the other hand practically let his step-father drag him through the house and toss him into a cold shower. "I hope you enjoyed yourself, in nine months when you're having that pigs baby you'll be regretting everything you've ever done in your life to piss me off!" then slammed the bathroom door shut behind him leaving Charles alone to scrub himself clean.

Several hours later he was able to sneak out of the house and pull on the locks to the cellar to open the doors just enough to slide his plate through and onto one of the steps. "I can't stay but I brought you some food." he called down before fleeing to the house. Sleep cleared both of their heads, all of the sexual energy had gone and no longer clouded their thoughts.

Charles had decided that yes, he could see himself loving Erik and living with him if they ran away. He would free the alpha one way or another but his new fear would be if the older teen had changed his mind about Charles or not.

Three days after being separated and of sneaking Erik things like food, more water, a blanket and pillow, the cellar doors were unlocked and opened for the omega to walk down. "Erik!" he rushed down the steps with a smile gracing his face and skidding to a stop seeing the alpha standing there with the blanket wrapped tightly around him and looking on edge. "Erik...are you alright?"

Nodding the alpha tried to soften his gaze but it didn't by much, "I was just worried that I was imagining things, but you're really down here. What's going on?" Closing the space between them Erik brought his hand up to caress a dark bruise on his lover's cheek. "He hit you?" there was anger laced through the words but it was contained properly.

"It was worth the price. He's convinced I want to buy you, I'm allowed to bring you into the house and this weekend he's going out to the city for work and is going to contact your camp to buy you." Ushering Erik along Charles couldn't wipe the happiness from his face or the pep in his step. "Let's get you cleaned up."

They didn't speak too much as Erik was given fresh, though ill-fitting, clothes and a long shower to clean up and then fed to his heart's content. The house that Charles lived in was massive yet empty as a graveyard for living people, Erik had only spotted a single servant handing some things off to his lover and then disappearing. "Where is everyone?" he asked with a mouthful of prepared and hot food that Charles had made for him.

"Kurt is in his office in the other wing, my mother is over there as well probably drinking in her room annnnnd we have a few servants but they leave me to my devices unless I seek them out." Charles said back, looking antsy in his chair and eyes never leaving Erik. "No one has ever eaten my cooking and not been disgusted before."

Finally a smile broke out on Erik's face as well, "Well it's not...amazing, but trust me it's delicious compared to what I've been fed before." they both laughed gently together and that warm feeling started returning to their atmosphere that had been absent while apart. "I'll take it as a compliment since I know my cooking is shite." the younger said with a giggle still escaping into his words.

Erik was thankful to be sharing a room with Charles, it was warm and the omega didn't force him to use the fresh cot on the floor. Instead they shared his bed and cuddled. "You smell different without your heat."

"...and?" the other asked expectantly.

Nuzzling Charles' short mop of hair Erik muttered, "You smell good, better even. The other smell was intoxicating, couldn't think with it clouding up the air. Now you smell comforting like I can just enjoy being around you. Which reminds me, I don't really know anything about you Charles. Will you tell me, anything you like just something please?"

The omega told him of his life in the posh world, it wasn't anything special and family life was unloving and cold. Charles had practically been on his own emotionally since the death of his father when he was young.

"You know I was worried that without the want for sex we might not be compatible." Charles voiced his worry, "But I still feel like I want to be near you all of the time, like I want to know everything about you. All of the pains and happiness you've known. Do you...do you feel that way too?"

"No." Erik admitted but quickly continued, "I feel differently but the same in a way. While I was locked down there I had time to think about what I wanted. You're everything I should hate, an omega who is part of the world who locked me in those camps and took my mother from me, rich and probably a bit spoiled yet...you're everything I want. Looking at you I get this urge to protect you even from myself, if my presence was hurting you I don't think I'd have an issue walking away from you forever. As long as that made you happy."

Swallowing loudly Erik realized that what he had said may have sounded a bit different than what Charles wanted yet he had meant it with all of the love he could muster. "I mean-" a familiar finger touched his lips to silence him. "I understand." the omega said back. "We've different, we care in different ways but the important thing is that we both do care about each other. Yes?"

"Yes." the alpha said in full agreement.

 ** _::1 Year Later::_**

Going on the run with each other had not been the easiest thing. They had left with ample supplies and money that Charles had pilfered from his home and they had gone off and tried to find Erik's mother since she had been alive when he last saw her all of those years ago. They found her grave and paid respects to it and were almost caught by the police.

They were almost caught several times during their first six months until they reached the border of their country and came upon a large forest that was rarely traversed since it was easy to get lost in. Which was perfect, they wanted to get lost in such a place and wandered in without care and hand in hand.

Their time together had been a treasure but a normal relationship, they had fought and argued, there were periods where they could barely look at each other. Because they were two opposites it caused them to clash but always come together in an understanding in the end. Wandering far into the woods and living off of wildlife and safe to eat berries they came upon a heavily wooded area with a clean river flowing by them and decided to make home there.

Though not used to hard labor Charles tried his best to help Erik build their home in every way, the work had caused his arms and chest to harden with muscles that Erik constantly complimented him on. The cabin when finished was small, but warm and easy to maintain as were all of the carved furniture pieces. It would be a simple life but a free one, no one forcing either to do anything they didn't want and with ample time to be together.

A month after their year anniversary of running away together they discovered that the woods were not only their home, but the home to a large group of alphas that were part of the resistance. Ones that wanted to free alphas and be reintegrated into society with everyone else. The group itself was actually where the spouses lived, the non-fighters and the people who had children to care for while the fighters were off freeing who they could and gathering supporters.

The little village consisted of mostly alphas that lived in peace with a few betas and omegas scattered throughout. They welcomed the couple warmly and offered to let them come live near them. Charles and Erik declined politely, they had just gotten settled in their cabin and had been enjoying their seclusion together but would come visit the village in the future for sure. They had no want to get wrapped up in the resistance at the time, they just wanted each other.

Weeks after meeting the villagers Charles' heat-induced and all they did was eat, wash, sleep and fuck together. Not that it changed much of their routine, just the ratio of what came first.

While inside of his lover Erik had been rocking in just the way Charles' liked, hearing his sweet moans and feeling his fingers scrape into Erik's muscular back. Feeling himself close to finishing he made the move to pull out only to have the omega hold his hips in place with his strong legs. "D-Don't I want, I want your knot!"

Not stopping his movements the gentle alpha groaned, "Fuck Charles you know I can't or you might end up-"

"I want it! I want to have a baby with you, please!" They hadn't spoken about it but the thought had been mutual not to get pregnant while they were on the run, while they had been making an actual home. But now they had been self-sufficient, a place to call home and plenty to eat. Not to mention the village nearby if they ever had emergencies.

Feeling his knot starting to swell Erik had to make a split second decision and left it in place, locking them together as their orgasms ripped through them both. Kissing Charles hard he breathed out with a hot breath, "I love you, I love you so much. Let's make a family."

"I love you too Erik, god I love you."


End file.
